Cables are generally known, and they have one or more conductors wherein said conductors may be electrical conductors or light guides that are surrounded by a cable sheath. The conductors serve to conduct energy or signals, respectively.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,175A demonstrates a cable, which can be mechanically mounted in a wall. The cable is an ignition cable having an electrically shielded high voltage conductor, while the wall is a cylinder wall of an engine. Mounting of the ignition cable into a die cylinder wall is done by means of a spark plug cap. The spark plug cap is screwed into the die cylinder wall. A dismounting device enables dismounting of the ignition cable. The dismounting device consists of an internally threaded union nut of the ignition cable and an externally threaded sleeve of the spark plug cap. Union nut and sleeve form a releasable screw connection. The union nut is clamp connected to the ignition cable via a clamp in a mechanically rigid manner. Union nut and clamp connect the ignition cable to the spark plug cap. For dismounting the ignition cable, first the clamp connection between clamp and ignition cable is released, followed by detaching the screw connection between union nut and sleeve.
A coaxial cable is known from document EP0338101A1 that is screwed onto a fitting of a sensor by means of a union nut. The sensor itself is mounted via a mounting hollow screw into a mounting hole of an injection molding tool. Thus, for dismounting the coaxial cable it is only required to unscrew the union nut from the fitting,
Today, cables increasingly form a functional entity with an electrical device or a signaling device. Such a functional entity is also demonstrated in the document WO2004081511A1 where a cable and a sensor cannot be nondestructively separated from each other, and this functional entity is mounted into a wall of an internal combustion engine.
Frequent disassembly of the cables from the wall is necessary for many reasons, for example when the cable is to be replaced or repaired or when the devices or signaling devices forming a functional entity with the cable must be cleaned or repaired. For this purpose, a dismounting force must be applied. This dismounting can be time consuming since the cable and, in case of a functional entity, also the sensor may jam in the wall, for example due to contaminations, thermal expansion, etc., so that the dismounting force will lead to pulling, twisting, jolting and levering at the cable. Thus, the cable may be damaged because of mechanical impact and excessive twisting around its cable axis.
A first object of the present invention is to demonstrate a dismounting device for a cable that is simple and cost-effective. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for dismounting a cable that enables quick and damage-free dismounting of the cable from a wall. Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a cable for use in said method.